Colorful World
by Alta Sky
Summary: Hidupnya hitam putih. Tidak ada warna–monoton. Awalnya. Lalu, apakah itu akan berubah? Dengan datangnya gadis ini. Gadis bisu yang hanya bisa 'berkata' lewat isyarat dan gerakan tangannya. /OOC, Don't Like Don't Read, Bisu Reader, Akashi x Reader/
1. Prolog

_I always think about that ..._

_Why do clouds not colorful, huh? Why they are white, monotonous, without all the other colors. _

_Why there is no different from the one and the other?_

_And ..._

_Why... humans and their attitude that ... colorful?_

.

.

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, bisu reader, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Akashi Seijuro

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

**Don't Like Don't Read, Please. you've been warned.**

"Colorful World (美しい世界)" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Prolog : First Meet

.

.

.

Dunianya seperti hitam putih. Tanpa warna–monoton. Begitulah awalnya.

Seijuro menguap, ada genangan air di sudut matanya, yang ia langsung seka dengan lengan bajunya. Ia tidak lagi memusatkan perhatiannya pada guru yang berdiri di depan ataupun papan tulis yang kini dipenuhi angka dan rumus.

Bel sekolah berdering beberapa saat setelahnya. Beberapa murid masih mengobrol, beberapa murid lainnya mulai membereskan buku mereka, memasukkannya kedalam tas, bersiap untuk pulang. Dan Seijuro bisa dikategorikan dalam orang yang bersiap untuk pulang, sampai ia ingat bahwa ia ada latihan basket hari ini.

Seijuro menyapa Shuuzo saat bertemu dengannya di depan kelas 3-A, Shuuzo bertanya bagaimana keadaan klub basket–dengam embel-embel 'terutama 2 orang idiot kopi-susu' itu–dan Seijuro membalasnya dengan baik-baik saja. Setelah itu, pemuda dengan surai _crimson_ itu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke _gym_.

Memasuki _gym_, ternyata anggota yang lainnya sudah ada disana. Pertama-tama, Seijuro menyuruh mereka melakukan pemanas–dirinya juga melakukan itu, tentu saja. Lalu lari keliling lapangan 20 kali, dan tadi Tetsuya sempat mengeluarkan isi perutnya–untung saja Shintaro dengan tulus hati membantu. Walau beda di mulut beda di hati–kau tau, sikap Shintaro memang seperti itu.

Ryota dan Daiki bertengkar lagi hari ini, dan lagi-lagi, Tetsuya yang menghentikan mereka. Seijuro hanya diam seperti biasanya. Ia memang bukan tipikal orang yang banyak bicara. Shintaro sempat bertanya padanya apa ada masalah. Seijuro menggeleng. Ia berkata bahwa dirinya memang tidak suka berceloteh seperti Ryota. Tapi ketika Shintaro berkata lagi bahwa hari ini Seijuro lebih diam daripada biasanya, Seijuro tidak membalas, ia diam sambil beranjak pergi dari _bench_, hendak mengganti baju. Dan Shintaro cukup tau bahwa pembicaraan selesai.

Saat sampai di rumah, Seijuro tidak menemukan ayahnya. Bertanya pada salah satu _maid_, _maid_ itu berkata bahwa tuan besar ada di luar negeri untuk bekerja dan menitip pesan pada Seijuro untuk belajar agar masuk ke universitas yang dipilihnya. Seijuro tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi, ia pergi menuju kamarnya meski _maid_ itu memanggilnya berkali-kali dan menanyakan apakah ia ingin makan malam atau tidak.

Seijuro mengeringkan bulir-bulir air yang menggantung di rambutnya, seusai mandi. Kemudian ia mengambil salah satu buku dari meja belajarnya, kemudian mulai mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Saat jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 8, ia menghela napas lega, menutup bukunya, lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi–merentangkan tubuhnya.

Mengingat ia belum makan malam dan karena perutnya berbunyi, ia memanggil Iku-_baa_-_san_ dan memintanya mengantar makan malam ke kamarnya. Iku-_baa_-_san_ adalah pelayan yang ia paling percayai di rumah itu. Seolah sudah seperti neneknya sendiri, mengingat umur wanita paruh baya itu sudah menyentuh 75 tahun. Makanya Seijuro tidak pernah memberikannya tugas yang berat–atau tepatnya, melarangnya.

Iku-_baa_-_san_ mengenal Seijuro sejak masih kecil. Ia mengerti tabiat tuan muda itu. Maka, saat mengantarkan makanan dan Seijuro berucap terima kasih, ia terkekeh kecil. Berucap dengan nada penuh kasih dan usil, kenapa hari ini Seijuro terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak dibelikan mainan yang disukanya. Seijuro mendengus. Ujung lidahnya mengecap rasa sup tofu. Ia menjawab dengan tidak apa-apa.

Saat makan malam selesai, ia pergi tidur.

1 hari berlalu lagi.

Dengan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

Hidupnya hitam putih. Tanpa warna–monoton. Apa yang ia lakukan dan rasakan sekarang sesungguhnya sangat tidak berarti.

Benar-benar...

membosankan.

Seijuro menautkan alisnya, saat sepasang mata merah itu menangkap seseorang yang asing baginya di _gym_. Dengan intonasi dan nada yang sama datarnya, pertanyaan terlontar dari Seijuro untuk gadis itu, "ini siapa?"

Satsuki yang pertama kali membalas tanyaan Seijuro dengan ceria, sambil memegang pundak gadis bersurai _obsidian_ itu dari belakang, "namanya (_Name_)-_chan_! Ia masuk ke kelasku hari ini." Seijuro mengangguk mengerti, sedikit memperhatikan gadis itu. Ia menunduk ke bawah terus, sedari tadi. Apa dia susah beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru? Ia terlihat... gugup.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkannya dengan kalian," Momoi berucap, "dia anak yang baik. Ia suka melukis, ia suka mendengarkan musik."

"Aku Kise Ryota–_ssu_! Salam kenal!" karena pada dasarnya sifat Ryota adalah seseorang yang mudah membaur, jadi ia tak sungkan untuk maju terlebih dahulu. Apalagi mungkin Ryota bisa melihat gadis ini agak pemalu. Gadis itu mendongak, wajahnya terlihat ceria. Ia tersenyum, membalas uluran tangan Ryota. Ekspresi pada wajahnya seolah mengatakan,

'_Hi! Salam kenal juga!'_

Dan acara kenal-mengenal itu dihentikan Seijuro ketika Daiki hendak memperkenalkan dirinya, hingga membuat pemuda pemilik surai _anvy blue_ itu protes, merasa di diskriminasi.

"Harusnya kalian pemanasan sekarang," Seijuro berucap penuh penekanan dan perintah. Semuanya mengangguk. Menurut ucapan Seijuro dan pelatih mereka yang hanya menampilkan senyum sejak acara perkenalan ini, akhirnya seluruh anggota klub basket string 1 memulai latihan.

Latihan hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya. Kise dan Aomine yang bertengkar, ataupun Momoi dan Aomine yang saling melempar ejekan bercanda–kasusnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kise dan Aomine sendiri. Saat ada waktu istirahat, mereka berbincang bersama-sama, mengajak mengobrol gadis itu.

Seijuro mengerutkan dahinya.

Kenapa gadis ini sama sekali tidak bicara?

"Hei," memusnahkan rasa penasarannya, Seijuro membuka mulut, bertanya, "kau tidak bisa berbicara?"

_Ouch_–yah, memang hanya itu, sih, 1 spekulasi yang ada di pikiran Seijuro. Tapi tetap saja, pemuda itu memang tidak pernah menahan ucapannya, pada siapapun atau tentang apapun. Semuanya menahan napas. Daiki bahkan sampai berani melotot pada kaptennya itu–yang sebenarnya sangat disegani oleh Daiki. Wajahnya seolah mengatakan, _'Akashi, mulutmu itu...'_

Tapi, senyum masih terpantri di wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk, jemari dan tangannya membentuk sesuatu gestur. Seijuro membelalak, meski tidak terlalu terlihat.

'_Um, ya, begitulah! Aku memang tidak bisa berbicara sejak kecil, jadi–'_

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, memiringkan kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menangkap sesuatu di pikirannya saat melihat ekspresi bingung Seijuro. Tangannya bergerak lagi,

'_Ehhh... kau juga tidak mengerti ya, jangan-jangan?!'_

Sekarang, Seijuro sedang berpikir; apa yang diajarkan Iku-_baa_-_san_ dulu–yang sempat ia ragukan akan bermanfaat–ternyata berguna sekarang.

"Tidak," Seijuro berucap, "maksudku, aku mengerti."

Gadis itu tersenyum ceria lagi. Diam-diam, yang lain menghela napas lega. Setidaknya Seijuro tidak membuat seseorang menangis hari ini. Tangan gadis itu bergerak lagi,

'_Terima kasih!'_

_Untuk apa dia berterima kasih? _Ah, tapi, ya sudahlah.

"Nah," Seijuro menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ia bangkit dari _bench_ yang tadinya ia duduki, "sebaiknya kita kembali latihan."

Kise berdiri dengan semangat, mengangkat tangannya, bagai anak kecil.

"Oke–_ssu_–adaw! Kenapa aku digatak, Kuroko_cchi_?!"

"Karena kamu terlalu berisik, Kise-_kun_,"

"Kok begitu!"

"... Berisik, _nanodayo_. Ayo latihan sebelum Akashi–"

"Kise, Kuroko, dan Midorima. Lari sana keliling lapangan. 5 kali."

Ryota mengatakan _'kenapa?!'_ dengan keras. Shintaro menepuk dahinya sendiri, ah–seharusnya tadi ia menutup mulutnya saja. _Pahit... _batinnya. Tetsuya _puppy eyes_–seolah saja itu bisa meluluhkan hati Seijuro agar ia tidak berlari lagi.

Mendengus melihat ke-3 rekan basketnya tersebut, manik _crimson_ itu sempat melirik kearah sang gadis.

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. Tidak bersuara. Namun, bisa terlihat bahwa ia senang.

.

'_Pulang bersama?'_

Seijuro mengangguk singkat.

"Eh, eh. Dia ngomong apa, Akashi_cchi_?"

"Dia bertanya apakah kita semua pulang bersama atau tidak,"

"Oh, tentu saja! (_Name_)-_chan_ ikut ya? Arah rumahmu sama dengan Akashi-_kun_ kok!"

Daiki menganga, menoleh pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, "tau darimana…"

"Eh? Tadi pagi dia menuliskan alamatnya padaku lewat kertas, kok! Katanya aku bisa datang kerumahnya kapan saja aku mau,"

"Ohh…" Aomine bergumam, "hati-hati, Satsuki suka ngacakin rumah orang…"

"Dai-_chan_!"

"_Anou_, _minna_-_san_.. sebaiknya kita berjalan," perut Tetsuya berbunyi kecil, "… karena aku lapar." Satsuki langsung menerjang memeluknya, "Tetsu-_kun_ lucuu!"

"Sudah, sudah, _nanodayo_. Ayo kita jalan,"

"_Ha'i_!"

Mereka berbicara bersama saat pulang. Gadis itu ikut juga, meski di terjemahkan oleh Seijuro. Saat melihat Maji Burger, tau-tau Daiki langsung menelusup masuk kesana, membuat yang lain jadi mau tak mau–ralat, semuanya jadi ingin membeli _burger_ atau semacamnya untuk dimakan.

"Kamu mau apa, (_Name_)-_chan_?" tanya Satsuki, saat memesan pesanan mereka. Gadis itu menggerakkan tangannya,

'_Mocca!'_

"Mocca 2," Seijuro berucap. Shintaro membatin, _oh, ya… Akashi 'kan juga suka mocca–eh…?_

Saat mereka sampai di perempatan jalan, mereka berpisah. Satsuki dengan Daiki, Shintaro sendiri, Ryota dan Tetsuya, lalu Seijuro dengan gadis itu.

"Hey,"

Gadis itu tersentak.

'_Ya?'_

"Rumahmu dimana?"

'_Ah! Di blok A, nomor 11! Sebentar lagi juga sampai kok!'_

Seijuro hanya bergumam 'oh' singkat. Nomor 11? Mungkin hanya berjarak 20 meter dari rumahnya. Kalau begitu, seharusnya sebentar lagi–

'_Nah, sudah sampai. Sampai jumpa besok, Akashi-kun!'_

Ah, benar. Ini rumahnya.

Gadis itu menggerakan tangannya dengan cepat, kelihatannya ia _over_-_excited_ karena ada seseorang yang mengerti isyarat.

"Ya,"

Seijuro berpikir dalam hatinya.

Hari ini, ia berkenalan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang meskipun bisu, tapi ia terlihat–bahagia. Seseorang yang seolah tidak takut menunjukkan bahwa ia memiliki kekurangan–ia mengakuinya, tidak menutupinya.

Hari ini, Seijuro mengantarkan seorang gadis pulang.

Ah–ini baru sedikit hal yang mulai akan mewarnai kehidupan pemuda itu, loh.

Selanjutnya…

akan seperti apa?

.

.

.

_unexpected events always come. _

_Isn't it always like that?_

_And this time, destiny brings something._

_That change something for the better._

.

.

.

Awalnya, hidupnya hitam putih. Tanpa warna–monoton.

Akankah berlanjut seperti itu?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

HAHAHA! Aku bikin sesuatu yang absurd lagi, hanya seperti biasanya :"v _review_?


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, bisu reader, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Akashi Seijuro

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Colorful World (美しい世界)" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : "Kita"

.

.

.

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Membolak-balikkan halaman novel yang sedang kubaca, kemudian, aku menoleh pada Satsuki. Tau bahwa aku sedang melihatnya, gadis itu tersenyum sambil menelengkan kepalanya, "ada apa, (_Name_)-_chan_?"

Aku merogoh ponsel-ku yang ada di tas sekolah, kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana.

"_Satsuki, kau pernah jatuh cinta?"_

Ia tersentak, kemudian mengangguk antusias.

"Iya! Tetsu-_kun_! Dia itu keren sekali, kan? Ia tidak terdektesi keberadaannya, bisa tiba-tiba muncul, dan _gentle_ pada gadis! Tidak seperti Da–Aomine-_kun_ yang seenaknya," ia mengembungkan pipinya, lalu lanjut berbicara, "Tetsu-_kun_ itu keren. Meski tidak mendapat ranking tinggi seperti Akashi-_kun_ maupun Midorin, tapi tetap saja, ia berhasil masuk 20 besar. Tetsu-_kun_ sebagai anggota komite perpustaan, karena ia sangat menyukai buku. Aku ingin tau, bagaimana warna rambut Tetsu-_kun_ bisa biru seperti itu..."

Aku mendengus, tapi kemudian memasang senyum. Satsuki memang selalu antusias jika itu menyangkut Kuroko. Aku bukannya tidak tau ia menyukai Kuroko, ia selalu bertindak seperti itu didepan kami semua, jadi menurutku, semua orang akan menyadarinya. Aku bertanya bukan berarti aku tidak tau, sih. Tapi...

"_Satsuki, kenapa kau menyukainya?"_

Aku mengetik sesuatu lagi, memintanya membacanya. Ia mendongak, menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah dagu lucu, kemudian berucap, "kurasa karena ia.. sangat baik pada gadis. Ia bersih, tidak seperti Aomine-_kun_. Ia juga tidak serampangan seperti orang itu. Tetsu-_kun_ pemuda yang bisa dibilang pintar, ia juga lihai mengarang, terlihat dari lomba mengarang novel 200 halaman waktu itu yang ia menangkan… kalau Aomine-_kun_, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bahkan aku ragu, apa, sih, yang ia bisa?" Satsuki terkekeh kecil di akhir kalimat panjangnya.

"Ngomong-omong, kenapa bertanya?"

Aku tadinya ingin mengeluarkan apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya menggeleng, memasang senyum iseng, aku mengetik lagi, lalu kusodorkan padanya agar dia melihat.

"_Tidak, kok. Pengen tau saja," _

Setelah itu, dia tertawa. Manis sekali. Tapi, aku tidak tau. Ia tertawa karena membicarakan Kuroko atau Aomine. Karena setelahnya, ia terus mengeluh soal Aomien yang ini dan itu.

Kupikir, seharusnya menyukai seseorang tidak memiliki alasan. Tidak ada alasan untuk menyukai seseorang. Karena tau-tau saja, orang itu sudah menjadi istimewa. Aku selalu berpikir. Apa yang manusia sebut suka. Aku suka Satsuki. Suka Kuroko, Kise, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Akashi, aku suka teman-teman sekelasku yang baik padaku dan tidak memandang rendahku, aku suka Myaa-_sensei_ yang membantuku dalam matematika. Tapi suka dalam hal apa? Aku suka mereka, suka melihat dan berbicara dengan mereka–rasanya menyenangkan–karena ada hal yang kusuka dari mereka. Bukan berarti…

aku suka mereka dalam artian, hm, spesial dan punya tempat tersendiri di hatiku. Itu berbeda, kan? Dulu, aku juga pernah merasa 'suka' itu adalah sesuatu seperti yang Satsuki rasakan. Aku menganggap diriku suka dengan seseorang hanya karena senang melihatnya, ia baik padaku, dan ada suatu bakat didalam dirinya yang kusuka. Padahal... itu gak bisa disebut suka, kan...

Ah, kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku memikirkan seperti ini… jujur saja, aku baru saja membaca sebuah novel dengan tema _romance_ klasik. Ya, jangan ngomong, aku tau agak sedikit… uh, bagaimana menyebutkan, melankonis? Pada intinya, aku sedang sangat-teramat bosan kali ini sehingga memilih novel sebagai pengisi waktu.

_Kriiiing–!_

Akhirnya bel pulang. Haha, baguslah. Ya ampun… aku sungguhan gak betah di kelas hari ini. Ngantuk banget… dan juga, aku nanti ingin membantu _Okaa_-_san_ untuk membuat kue... yah, mengingat sebentar lagi akan Natal. Memasukkan buku milikku kedalam tas, aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk saat Satsuki berucap tidak bisa menemaniku pulang karena hari ini waktunya latihan basket. Oh, ya, mereka sedang dalam penyisihan Winter Cup, kan? Yah… meski sudah terlihat sih siapa yang menang, sebulan sekolah disini membuatku tau, kok.

"Ah, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok, (Name_)_-_chan_!"

Aku mengangguk, melambaikan tanganku. Um, _mata ashita_, Satsuki. Sampai akhirnya punggung Satsuki tidak terlihat lagi, aku menghela napas. Ukh, besok hari Sabtu, ya… itu artinya aku harus les matematika… huh, payah. Kemudian mulai berjalan, menyusuri lorong sekolah, aku tersenyum tipis saat melihat lukisan yang terpaut di dinding, sepanjang tangga sekolah.

Ini milik siapa, ya, siapa yang melukisnya…? Ini sangat cantik, kau tau. Setiap kali pulang sekolah, aku selalu memandang lukisan yang ada di dinding ini. Terutama lukisan dengan judul, "_under the sky of stars_" ini. Didalam lukisan itu, terlihat punggung seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki. Mereka bergandengan, sedang mendongak, dan menatap langit. Didepan mereka terhampar pantai yang luas, dengan ombak yang menggulung, tapi tidak terlalu besar. Detail-detail yang ada cantik sekali. Haha, kadang saja aku sedikit malas untuk menggambar detail pada lukisanku…

Ah, aku harus segera pulang! Berlari sedikit cepat menuruni tangga, di pikiranku sekarang hanyalah rumah.

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_san_?"

Aku tersenyum, memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. Ada apa, ya? Ia mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. Menepuk pundakku pelan, ia berkata, "(_Name_)-_san_ mau masuk ke kelompokku? Kami kekurangan orang, nih!"

Oh, iya. Aku sudah harus menentukan kelompok untuk tugas Biologi. Eh, tunggu–aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri-ku. Aku menemukan Satsuki sudah berbincang ria dengan beberapa teman sekelasku yang lainnya. Sepertinya Satsuki sudah menemukan kelompok, ya… yah sudahlah, kalau begitu.

"(_Name_)-_san_? Kau melihat apa?"

Aku berbalik melihat gadis yang mengajakku bicara tadi. Aku mengangguk pelan, menyatakan aku mau. Ia terlihat senang, menepukkan kedua tangannya, "_thanks_! Kalau begitu, hari Sabtu ini datang ke rumah Aa-_chan_, ya! Nanti ku-_email_ alamat rumahnya. Nah, dag!" dan berkata seperti itu sebelum bergabung dengan orang-orang yang lain.

Sabtu ini, kah…

.

.

.

_Ting –tong!_

Beberapa saat setelah menekan bel, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki yang terburu-buru. Ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat, pintu pun terbuka. Ah, itu Akane. Yah, yang Kurumizawa sebut 'Aa-_chan_' adalah dia.

"Eh, selamat datang, (_Name_)! Ayo masuk!"

Aku mengangguk, tersenyum. Menganggukan kepalaku sopan saat melihat kedua orang tua Akane, lalu kami berdua berjalan kearah kamar gadis itu. Kelompok kami ada 3 orang, termasuk aku. Ini hanya kerja kelompok membuat makalah, sih. Kami mengerjakannya bergantian, menggunakan komputer milik Akane. Kadang, kami berbincang bersama, aku menggunakan kertas atau terkadang ponselku, tentunya.

Tapi mendadak, topik-nya berubah.

"Huh. Kalian tau Momoi Satsuki, kan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Dia kan _manager_ tim basket sekolah, gimana, sih…"

"Haa! Dia hanya beruntung karena teman sejak kecil-nya Aomine Daiki… padahal aku juga ingin jadi _manager_.."

Sungguh. Aku merasa… agak tidak enak. Kenapa mereka membicarakan Satsuki sampai seperti itu, sih…

"Iya, tau deh yang suka sama Akashi Seijuro… karena itu kau ingin jadi _manager_, kan."

"Ya ampun, Aa-_chan_!" Kurumizawa terlihat kesal, mencubit lengan Akane keras. "_Ne_, _ne_, (_Name_)-san! Bagaimana menurutmu? Satsuki itu menyebalkan! Aku tau ia ramah dengan semua orang, tapi dia sangat sombong!"

Aku menghela napas. Menggerakkan tanganku yang menggenggam pensil dengan ragu diatas kertas. Kemudian, kusodorkan kertas itu pada mereka berdua.

"_Kurasa, Satsuki bukan orang yang seperti itu… menurutku."_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kuharap mereka mengerti. Aku tidak melihat Satsuki dengan cara seperti itu. Hanya karena Satsuki orang pertama yang menyapaku waktu aku masuk, bukan berarti aku melihatnya lebih baik dari orang lain–bukan. Tapi pada nyatanya, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Orang yang memamerkan apa yang dipunyanya.

Ya…

"Oh, _gomen_," Kurumizawa terkekeh kecil, "iya, kami tau. Satsuki memang sangat baik padamu. Nah, ayo lanjut buat makalah-nya!"

Aku tersenyum. Mengangguk pelan, kami sama-sama mengerjakan tugas ini lagi. _Yokatta_.. mereka mengerti.

.

.

.

"_Kemarin… Kurumizawa dan Akane membicarakanmu."_

Itu yang kutulis di _i-phone_-ku. Tapi, Satsuki tidak terlihat terkejut. Ia malah hanya tersenyum tipis, "yah… biar kutebak. Membicarakan bahwa aku sombong dan mentang-mentang berteman sejak kecil dengan Aomine-_kun_ jadinya kesempatan itu kuambil untuk mendekati sebuah tim basket terkemuka di Jepang dengan julukan Miracle Generation?" ada kekehan pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Aku menghela napas, mengangguk. Tepat sekali, Satsuki.

"Satsuki sudah biasa, hiraukan saja…" Aomine menguap, sehabis itu, melahap 1 dari 5 _burger_ yang dibelinya. Whoa, _sugoi na_. Perutnya sebesar apa, sebenarnya. "Maksudmu, aku yang dihiraukan atau mereka, A-o-mi-ne-_kun_~" Satsuki, kenapa kau pasang kuda-kuda ngajak berkelahi begitu dengan Aomine.

"(_Name_)-_cchi_ masih polos, ya–_ssu_!" Kise tertawa kecil melihatku. Aku mengembungkan pipiku. Maksudmu apa, Kise?

"Ambigu, Kise."

"Otakmu yang ambigu, Aomine_cchi_!"

"Sudah, sudah," Midorima menghela napas. Ahaha. Mungkin dia berpikir seperti biasanya semacam, '_kenapa setiap kali makan siang harus ribut begini'_.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Momoi? Bu–bukan berarti aku peduli, _nanodayo_!"

Uwah… _kawaii_… aku menggerakan tanganku, terkekeh kecil. Si _tsundere_ yang 1 ini memang, ya.

"Kata (_Name_) kamu itu kawai, Midorima…"

"Akashi!" Midorima menepuk dahinya. Aku tertawa, kemudian menghembuskan napas.

"(_Name_)-_cchi_. Bukan berarti dengan kita adalah Miracle Generation maka semua orang akan menyukai kita." Kise tersenyum padaku. Ah… sejak kapan sikap dan aura kekanakkan yang tadi hilang, ya? "Jika ada yang tidak menyukai kita, kurasa itu wajar–_ssu_. Tidak semua orang menyukai kita dan ingin jadi teman kita. Tapi satu hal yang pasti–_ssu_…"

Kise menepuk puncak kepalaku, membuatku menutup mata walau hanya sejenak. Ketika membuka mata lagi, kulihat Kise dengan senyumannya. Ah, dia memang suka nyengir. Entah hobi entah kemampuan.

"Kita pemilih dalam memilih teman, _ssu_! Kalau ada seseorang yang boleh masuk ke ruang lingkup kami, artinya dia lolos seleksi–adawww!"

"Cepet makannya, Kise! Berisik tau!"

"_Mou_–Aominecchi jahat!"

"Bodo!"

Meskipun ucapannya abstrak, sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti… ya…

Aku mengekeh.

"… Kau murah senyum,"

Menoleh ke asal suara, aku tersenyum, lagi, begitu kusadari. Menggerakan tanganku, aku menatap pemilik manik _scarlet_ itu.

"Thanks_. Kuanggap sebagai pujian, Akashi."_

"Kau tau. Kise tidak salah," dengan ucapan yang ditujukan padaku itu, Akashi berdiri dari tempat semulanya duduk, kemudian berucap lantang, "ayo balik ke kelas. Sudah bel,"

Kise tidak salah, huh...

aku boleh geer kalau kuanggap diriku bagian dari mereka, kan?

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_chan_! Ayo ikut _shooping_ yuk!"

Aku ingin menghela napas, tapi tidak jadi. Aku takut mereka merasa tidak enak. Lagipula, kenapa Kurumizawa dan Akane jadi gencar mengejarku ke sana ke mari akhir-akhir ini... menolak seseorang itu tidak enak, tapi memaksakan diri untuk ikut juga aku tidak suka... hhh... payah...

"_Uhm, gommena, Akane, Kurumizawa. Aku ada urusan..." _mengetik cepat melalui ponselku, kemudian mereka mengangguk mengerti sambil berucap sayang sekali dan sebangsa itu. Aku pun bersiap untuk pulang sekolah.

Saat menemukan Satsuki dan yang lainnya di gerbang, aku tersenyum. Mereka menungguku seperti biasanya, huh?

Hehe. Terima kasih.

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_chaaan_! Ayo ikut, kita akan karaoke!"

"_Maaf, Kurumizawa. Aku buru-buru!" _

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_chan_!"

_"Lain kali, ya, Akane_ to_ Kurumizawa!"_

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_chan_, _mou_! Ayo jalan-jalan! Ajak Satsuki juga yuk!"

_"Kalau aku bisa, ya! Dadagh!"_

.

.

.

"(_Name_)-_chaaaan_!"

.

.

.

Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku, kesal. Ya ampun! Aku seperti di kerjar-kejar oleh renteiner! Memang sebanyak apa utangku, sih?! Grrh, aku tau, Kurumizawa dan Akane bermaksud baik. Tapi aku juga tidak suka kalau gini caranya! Pagi siang malam sampai pagi lagi ada aja _email_ atau telepon! UKH! Mereka itu maunya apa, sih... jujur saja, aku agak lelah seminggu ini dan malah minggu depan sudah Natal. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas musim dinginku secepatnya!

"(_Name_)-_chan_!"

_Shimatta_–! Aku memacu laju kakiku secepat yang kubisa, tidak peduli meski aku sehabis makan. Jam istirahatku pun jadi terbuang sia-sia, _please_ deh...

Setelah ada belokan, aku berbelok, kembali berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah–

_Bruk! _

Kh–aku mengusap keningku yang sempat bertubrukan dengan sesuatu, membuatku terjatuh seketika. Siapa? Aku mendongak, menyingkirkan telapak tanganku dari wajahku–

AKASHI! Mampus! Awawawa, aku akan dimarahi!

"(_Name_)-_chan_... dimana, sih?"

Sialllll, Kurumizawa! Aku berdiri secepatnya, menepuk kedua tanganku diatas kepala sambil menunduk–menyatakan permintaan maafku pada Akashi, kemudian saat hendak berlari lagi, aku merasa pergelangan tanganku digenggam–eh...?

"Kau sepertinya di kejar, yah."

Eh... kenapa ia.. tersenyum–_chigau yo_... lebih tepatnya, ia menyeringai. Apa jangan-jangan dia menganggap ini permainan ya? Huh, payah–

_Syut!_

Detik berikutnya, aku merasa tubuhku terayun, pandanganku terasa terbalik–AKH! Akashi, turunkan aku! Akashhiiiii! Ya ampun, haruskah ia menggendongku seperti beras di pundaknya begini? Memukul-mukul pelan punggungnya, aku mendengus. Tuan Akashi, perhatian semua orang terpusat pada kita!

"Nah, mari lari," dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kakiku, memastikan aku tidak jatuh. Dan...

UWAA! Jangan berlari secepat itu, Akashi! _God_!

.

"_Ya ampun... lupakan tentang tadi dan _thanks_ udah nolongin..." _

Sembari menggerakan tanganku didepan Akashi, Akashi mengangguk, meneguk isi botol kemasaan air.

"Mereka ngapain?" Akashi bertanya, mendelik padaku. Iris _ruby_-nya berkilat terkena cahaya matahari dan itu... mengintimidasiku. Eh, kenapa–loh... kenapa kesannya aku jadi kena marah... apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, ya..?

"_Entahlah... seminggu yang lalu ini dimulai, kurasa. Karena kita 1 kelompok untuk tugas makalah, dan sejak itu mereka jadi gencar mengikutiku dan mengajakku ke sini-situ... meski selalu kutolak, sih,"_

Ah... payah. Tanganku sampai kaku bergerak. Sebenarnya kenapa ia terlihat begitu marah...? Kami saling terdiam sebentar. Sampai napas Akashi mulai teratur, ia berkata, "_Souka_. _Wakatta_. _Ja ne_," dia berdiri, melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku balas melambaikan tangan padanya, singkat

"Oh ya," dia melihatku melalui bahu-nya, "hati-hati."

'Hati-hati'?

Ada apa, sih... hhh, sulit ditebak. Abstrak. Berwarna-warni. Saking berwarna-warni-nya, jadi sulit ditebak.

Manusia itu... rumit. Aku memang menginginkan teman, sih. Hanya saja, sedikit lelah dengan sikap mereka berdua yang sangat agresif. Kurasa, besok aku akan minta maaf dan mengajak mereka jalan-jalan, deh...

hh...

.

.

.

"_Well_, tadi dia lari menghindariku ketika kupanggil."

"Ehh~ sungguhan, Kurumi? Ah, ternyata (_Name_) juga sama seperti yang lainnya ya. Sombong, kok ya."

Aku tersentak. Jangan berbelok, jangan berbelok–demi apapun kenapa aku harus bersembunyi di balik loker sepatu! Oh, lagipula aku tidak membenci kalian! Ukhh, kenapa aku tidak segera keluar dan meluruskannya saja–

"Kesempatan emasmu hilang untuk mendekati Akashi, deh, Kurumi. Ahahaha, ya ampun, kasihan sekali!"

_Degh–_

Eh... apa?

"Berisik, Akane! Si tengil satu itu, benar-benar... kalau dia sedikit lebih dekat dengan kita, kurasa Akashi akan tertarik padaku,"

Aku menahan napasku begitu kusadari. Entah sejak kapan, karena rasanya sesak sekali sekarang.

"Yah… dia kan bisu, gak bisa apa-apa. Gak usah khawatir meski dia dekat dengan Miracle Generation, kurasa."

Aku tau. Aku sudah tau. Kalau hal itu…

aku sudah tau sejak lama.

"Cewek cacat. Mati aja deh. Tadi kulihat dia di pundak Akashi, tau. Sepertinya Akashi yang mengendongnya, sih.."

"Ehh? Kayak jablay, dong! Hahaha! Di gendong di pundak? Ampun dah parah amat tuh cewek... nge-godain-nya sampe begitu!"

Aku bersandar pada dinding loker. Seharusnya, aku sudah tau. Kenapa aku bodoh sekali…

* * *

"**Haha! Bisu, bisu! (**_**Name**_**) si bisu!"**

**.**

"**Yah, maaf ya! Air bekas cuciannya kena kamu, ya? Aduuh, kasihan!"**

**.**

"**Kamu gak pantes hidup, tau! Bikin susah semua orang!"**

* * *

_Shimatta_… aku ingin menangis… bagaimana, ini… ukh–aku sudah tau! Aku tau, aku tau, aku tau! Mou–_yamete kudasai_…

"Kita _bully_ aja yuk besok?"

Ah...?!

"Nah! Bagus, Akane! Kau memang sahabatku!"

"Mau diapain, nih?"

"Bikin dia pingsan. Buka bajunya, trus foto, sebarin."

"Jahat…"

"Peduli? Haha,"

Kakiku bergetar, tidak bisa bergerak. Jahat… bagaimana kira-kira wajah kalian saat membicarakan itu? Sial! Aku lebih baik segera kabur–… kakiku… tidak bisa bergerak. Ah. Lemah sekali… kenapa, ya? Sejak dulu, aku tidak pernah berani melawan…

"Hng–"

Aku mengerjap saat ada sesuatu yang menarik pergelangan tanganku ke belakang, membuat tubuhku limbung. Alasan kenapa aku tidak jatuh adalah karena punggungku bertubrukan dengan sesuatu dan hal tersebut menahan tubuhku, sebuah lengan melingkar di pundakku. Aroma _mint_ menyerbu masuk ke dalam indrea penciumanku, yang entah bagaimana menenangkan seluruh syaraf-ku. Aku mendongak, kemudian membelalak lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Akashi–kamu tuh ada dimana-mana, ya?

Tapi, anehnya… aku merasa lega bertemu dengannya. Mungkin karena itulah sekarang air mataku bergulir dengan deras, membasahi lengannya.

"Ughu... hungg... hik.."

"Eh, siapa sih dibelakang itu berisik–A-a-a-kashi-… _sama_?!"

'Sama'? Duh, itu pasti Kurumi. Jangan sampai dia melihatku, hiks…

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang membicarakanku, ya," suara bariton ini jelas milik Akashi. Apa dia mendengar semuanya dari awal? Apa dia marah? Suaranya... berat sekali dan lebih mengancam.

"Ma–maaf menganggumu," itu suara Akane, "ka-kami pergi dulu, Akashi!"

Dengan cepat, suara langkah derap kaki perlahan menghilang dari pendengaranku. Aku menghela napas lega. _Arigatou_, Akashi… hh… _hontouni_.. _arigatou_.

"Aku pernah melihat mereka mem-_bully_ murid sekolah," ucapnya, tiba-tiba, "dan rumornya hanya karena orang yang mereka _bully_ itu memutuskan pertemanan di akun sosial. Cukup jelas, Nona (_Name_)?"

Aku mendengus. Memukul lengan Akashi, dengan tenaga yang pelan sekali. Ayolah, aku tidak ada _mood_ untuk bertengkar sekarang, serius. Aku sudah cukup lelah, kau tau. Hm-mnn. Meskipun begitu, aku berterimakasih kok...

"Kalau berterimakasih harus melihat ke orangnya kan?"

Sekali lagi, aku mendengus. Melepaskan lengan Akashi di bahuku, aku berbalik, sembari mengembungkan pipiku. Wajahku pasti acak-acak-an sekali. Aku membuka mulutku, bibirku kubentuk gerakan.

"_Te-ri-ma-ka-sih, A-ka-shi."_

"Momoi dan yang lainnya menunggumu di gerbang,"

Aku tersenyum lebar, _"iya!"_ aku mengangguk. Dipikir-pikir lagi, manusia memang lucu. Mereka berwarna-warni. Mungkin, warna hitam pekat kadang memenuhi kertas. Tapi dibawah warna itu, tersembunyi begitu banyak warna yang cantik dan berbeda. Akashi seperti ini. Ada juga kertas yang terlihat cantik dan menarik, tanpa tau, dibawah warna itu, tersembunyi warna hitam pekat yang tidak bisa dihapus lagi. Kurumizawa dan Akane adalah salah satunya. Seperti 2 sisi koin yang berbeda–perumpaan yang mana pun sama saja.

Seharusnya, aku sudah tau bahwa manusia memang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa aku masih berharap bahwa aku bisa menjadi teman semua orang dan semua orang akan baik padaku… aku ini… bodoh.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh," ia menghela napas. Huh! Dia ini…

"(_Name_)-_cchi_! (_Name_)-_cchi_, sini–ssu! Ayo, cepat!"

"(Name)-_chan_! Mou, kau bikin khawatir! Kita cari ke kelas gak ada, dibelakang gym juga gak ada!"

"(Name)-_san_ jajanin _vanilla milkshake_ ya?"

"(Name)-_chin_… aku lapar, ayo cepat…"

"Kemana saja, _nanodayo_? B–bukan berarti aku peduli, kau tau…"

Aku mengerjap. Berbagai suara datang menyerbu telingaku, membuatku terkekeh kecil. Hatiku hangat. Ah… mereka memang temanku.

"Kita temanmu, (_Name_)-_chan_. Jangan pedulikan Kurumizawa dan Akane, ya?" Satsuki berucap, mendekapku. Eh, darimana dia tau?

"Aku yang memberitahu," ucap Akashi, cepat. Oh, begitukah...

"Intinya, itu gak penting–_ssu_. Yang penting, (_Name_)-cchi tidak boleh lagi memperdulikan anggapan orang lain, ya kan?"

"Ya sudah, intinya begitu. Aku lapar nih, ayo makan ah!" Aomine mendengus, berjalan duluan. Menimbulkan protes dari Kise dan Momoi. Aku tertawa kecil. Ayo, ayo!

"Mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Murasakibara, memasukkan permen _lollipop_ ke dalam mulutnya yang baru saja ia pisahkan dari bungkusnya. Ah, iya, kemana ya… Hm-mnnn… ah! Maji Burger saja!

"Maji burger," celetuk Akashi, "katanya." Lanjutnya, mengarahkan jempolnya padaku.

"Oke–ssu! Diputuskan, Maji Burger!"

"Pft–"

"Kenapa kau tertawa, _nanodayo_?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku hanya senang berada disini. Mungkin pilihan ayah pindah kesini tidak buruk. Malah baik sekali.

Ahh, kuharap besok semakin baik lagi.

Lalu... aku bahkan tidak menyuarakan keinginanku tadi, kan? Kenapa Akashi bisa tau?

Ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

_Well_… romance-nya masih belum berasa ya X"D ini masih friendship dulu /dibunuh/ kita pelan-pelan sajaaa~ /digrebek/

**Guest-sama** : Terima kasih review-nya! XD aduh, makasih dipuji keren, jadi malu…. uvu /ditampar/

_Review_?


	3. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning! Typo, OOC, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, AU, bisu reader, dan lain-lain

Genre : Romance, Drama

Character : Akashi Seijuro

Note : Saya membuat fic ini atas pemikiran sendiri, kalau ada kesamaan dalam bentuk apapun, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.

"Colorful World (美しい世界)" – Andrea Sky

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : "New Year"

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ingin merayakan tahun baru sama-sama?"_

Aku tersenyum tipis, Akashi men-_translate_-kan arti gerakan tanganku. Pupil _scarlet_ belum bosan memandangi kertas berisi soal-soal, tangan kanan lihai menuliskan jawabannya dan otak gesit berpikir. Meski aku tahu mengerjakan soal semacam itu akan mudah bagi orang sepertinya.

"Mau–_ssu_!"

Kise yang pertama menyahut semangat, suaranya sedikit diredam saat penjaga perpustakaan mengingatkan untuk tidak berceloteh berisik. Yang lain ikut menjawab bahwa mereka tidak keberatan dan mau-mau saja. Aku puas. Setelah membicarakan hal itu, atensiku kembali pada soal dan mulai untuk mengerjakannya. Waktu tidak banyak, musim dingin akan segera berakhir dan di sanalah waktu untuk ujian akhir semester dua di kelas 2 SMA ini. Kemampuan belajarku sekarang tidak lebih baik dari seorang Aomine Daiki, tidak akan ada universitas yang mau menerimaku jika nilaiku bak sampah berceceran di jalan–kadang sampahnya bagus kadang tidak, dan kalaupun bagus, bagaimanapun itu tetap sampah.

Dan kurasa, daripada memikirkan tentang kampus, akan jauh lebih baik jika fokusku pada soal-soal ini. Kami semua ada di sini, perpustakaan sekolah, dan bergelut dengan tumpukan soal buatan wahai sang suhu; Midorima Shintaro–sungguh tak kira-kira _level_ kesulitannya, ia mengklaim seenak jidatnya bahwa kemampuan orang lain setingkat dengannya. Tolong. Otakku ini jujur saja tidak mampu. Jangan sulitkan aku.

Bertanya keputusan terbaik. Midorima tidak menolak, menjelaskan apa yang ingin kutanyakan dan tidak kumengerti, hingga ia harus repot-repot berdiri dari kursinya dan menjabarkan jawabannya, sekaligus mengocehiku jika ada hitungan yang ceroboh, menghasilkan hasil akhir yang kubilang hanya melenceng setipis kertas–dan katanya yang setipis kertas itu bisa membuatku tidak lulus SMA. Tidak akan kuremehkan lagi setipis kertas.

Akashi dengan alis bertaut menyuruh Aomine dan Kise yang terus beargumen untuk diam, perihal remeh macam remah-remah roti–meributkan siapa yang paling benar di soal nomor 10. Dan Kuroko menjawab soal nomor 10 dengan tatapan datar, meruntuhkan kepercayaan diri–mereka harus menghapus dan mengerjapan ulang lagi karena kata si pemilik surai _aquamarine_ jawaban mereka berdua itu salah.

Murasakibara tak berhenti mengoceh tentang makanan, membuat Satsuki harus menyumpal mulutnya dengan sepatu sekolah Aomine yang ia ambil dengan jijik di luar perpustakaan–karena tidak boleh memakai sepatu di dalam perpustakaan. Murasakibara seolah kapok untuk makan apapun lagi. Kami semua berduka atas kejadian naas yang dialami teman sepermainan.

Belajar memang perjuangan.

"Ini salah," Akashi menunjuk salah satu nomor, menghapus deretan jawaban tanpa belas kasihan yang kutoreh menggunakan pensil, memberitahukan cara dan jawaban yang benar. Aku tidak protes, pada faktanya aku memang salah–dan itu harus kuperbaiki sebelum aku menganggap caraku benar dan kubawa sampai ujian berlangsung. Itu yang akan jadi teramat salah. Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku, menghela napas. Mungkin ia sendiri lelah, atau mungkin karena sudah pintar makanya soal-soal seperti ini begitu mudah seperti mengupas kulit kacang.

"Aomine dan Kise. Nilai kalian sama, 30. Jangan mengerjakannya cepat-cepat, kerjakan dengan benar. Nah, sana, kerjakan lagi–_nodayo_." Midorima membuat runtuh harapan mereka yang sering dijuluki seperti kopi-susu. Tahu rasanya jika kau sendiri yang hanya sering dikoreksi, kemudian tiba-tiba orang di sekitarmu ternyata juga sama bego-nya? Rasanya melegakan. _Gomen_, Aomine _to_ Kise.

Kami benar-benar selesai belajar saat jarum pendek menuju angka 6. Itu pun karena waktu sudah berdetik tidak sabar, jika tidak, Midorima masih ingin mengoceh. Kami mampir sebentar ke Maji Burger, membeli beberapa cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan diri. Rupanya napsu makan Murasakibara masih tersisa apalagi saat membeli tumpukan camilan berbeda rasa seperti biasanya. Yah–lebih baik begitu dibanding ia benar-benar kapok untuk makan akibat perlakuan kejam Satsuki yang sebenarnya malah membuat Aomine sendiri tertawa terbahak. Wow, sungguh setia kawan sekali, kau, Aomine Daiki.

Aku berakhir diantar Akashi lagi, seperti biasanya. Rumah dengan satu arah menjadi alasannya, dan tidak masalah. Aku menguap sesaat, pemuda pemilik surai _crimson_ bertitah agar aku segera mandi, makan malam, dan tidur tanpa menyentuh kuas lagi–mungkin ia jadi mengetahuinya karena pagi ini tanganku penuh bercak warna-warni cat minyak. Mungkin perintahnya tidak buruk. Aku bisa sakit kalau tertidur dalam waktu yang tidak stabil, _plus_ aku sering tidur agak pagi karena melukis di ruang lukisku yang ada di bawah tanah di rumah.

Aku memasuki rumah, _mengucapkan_ kata-kata semacam; "Aku pulang," melalui gerakan tanganku. _Kaa-san_ mengangguk, memintaku mandi dan segera makan malam. Saat makan malam, _Tou-san_ bertanya alasan kenapa wajahku sumringah. Aku menukas dan _mengatakan_ biasa saja.

"Mungkin karena mau tahun baru-an dengan teman-temannya,"

Kekehan-ku mengudara, meski tidak terlalu jelas, kurasa _kaa-san_ pun tahu bahwa aku memang sedang senang. Menutupinya tidak semudah itu. Yang jelas, sekarang … aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu tahun baru.

.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

.

Aku berjengit kaget, begitu membuka pinntu, yang terlihat adalah sosok seoran gadis dengan surai _magenta_-nya tersenyum padaku. Aku menautkan alisnya, kuketik di layar ponselku dan menunjukannya pada Satsuki, _"Bukankah kita akan kumpul di kuil untuk berdoa bersama malam ini?"_

Satsuki terkekeh kecil, "Aduh, (_Name_)-chan! Kau harusnya lebih _fashionable_, apalagi ini tahun baru, loh! Sekali-kali repot mengurus diri, 'kan, tidak apa!"

Aku sebenarnya tidak mau begitu repot. Oh, dan jadi itu, tujuan ia datang ke sini? Tapi ia sudah terlanjur ke sini, dan tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya. Lagipula Satsuki yang katanya berjanji akan meriasku, jadi tak masalah.

"Permisi, _baa-san to jii-san_…"

Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum, menyuruh Satsuki langsung saja naik ke kamarku bahkan sebelum kuminta. Satsuki menutup pintu dengan tenaga yang agak berlebihan–sebenarnya, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Sebuah _dress_ putih selutut, _sweater_ rajutan krem, dan sepatu _boot_ panjang berwarna cokelat beserta _stocking_.

"_Satsuki, kau repot sekali!"_

Ia menggeleng semangat, "Hm-mnn, tidak, kok! Sekarang mulai ganti baju, ya! Nanti baru kurapihkan rambutmu dan, dan … hum … kurasa wajahmu harus dipoles sedikit bedak, dan … ah! Pokoknya, ganti baju dulu, deh!" ia mendorongku ke arah kamar mandi, aku menghela napas pasrah diatur oleh yang _pro_. Biarlah, kuserahkan diriku seutuhnya untuk dipermak oleh Satsuki. Lagipula melihat sikapnya dan orangnya sendiri, kurasa ia memang ahli di bidang seperti ini, jadi aku bisa percaya.

Tidak lama, aku benar-benar sudah berubah. _Yeah_, jadi terlihat lebih feminim dari diriku yang biasanya … dan, cantik? Aku tidak mau memuji diriku sendiri, itu bukan sifatku–tapi bahkan Satsuki juga mengatakan hal yang sama. _Dress_ putih tanpa lengan melekat di tubuhku hingga sebatas lutut, dibalut _sweater_ krem juga sepatu _boot_ cokelat yang kira-kira 10 _centimeter_ di bawah lutut. Ini cocok untukku, Satsuki bisa memilihkan sesuatu memang dengan sangat akurat.

"Sini, poni-mu kujepit," Satsuki menjepit poniku, menggunakan _bobby pin_, mengatur dengan sedemikian rupa hingga menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Wajahku benar-benar dibubuhi bedak secukupnya, sesuai apa yang ia katakan–kumohon, Satsuki. Aku sedang tidak menghadiri _prom night_ atau semacamnya, aku ingin berdoa di kuil untuk tahun baru malam ini.

"_Err … Satsuki, apa ini tak berlebihan, huh?"_

Satsuki menggeleng, terus mematahkan protesanku sedari tadi tanpa lelah, masih sibuk dengan diriku yang ia karya-i sana-sini.

"Tentu saja tidak," senyum tipisnya yang dengan pasti selalu berhasil menarik perhatian orang lain, "Kau cantik, kok, (_Name_)-_chan_. Sayang, bukan, jika tidak ditunjukkan?"

"_Aku tidak cantik, ini terlihat begitu karena kau yang membuatnya," _aku lagi-lagi membantah, membiarkan pandanganku bergulir jatuh ke bawah.

"Itu tidak benar,"

Senyum Satsuki sekarang lebih dari yang tadi. Ia ucapkan kata "Sudah" singkat, menarik tanganku dan membantuku berdiri, mengingat posisiku sekarang adalah duduk. Aku dipeluknya sebentar–dan aku tersentak kaget. Kalimatnya tadi belum usai, karena itu ia melanjutkan, "Kau cantik. Semua orang cantik dengan caranya masing-masing, tak peduli bagaimanapun orang di sekelilingnya tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi … semua perempuan pasti ingin cantik dan dianggap cantik, 'kan? Padahal, tanpa sadar, mereka suka cantik dengan cara mereka sendiri. Itu hebat, kok. Percaya dirilah. Kali ini, kubantu untukmu menunjukkannya pada semua orang, (_Name_)-_chan_!"

Ia membuat langkahku terburu-buru, aku bahkan hanya sempat menyambar ponselku yang ada di atas meja belajar, ia berpamitan pada _kaa-san_ dan _otou-san_, begitupun aku meski hanya sekadar anggukan kepala. Suara kagum _kaa-san_ pada riasanku masih sempat kudengar sebelum pemilik surai sewarna sakura membuka pintu rumah, dan memperlihatkan beberapa orang di sana, yang helaian sebagai mahkota mereka seindah biasan cahaya sehabis hujan bernama pelagi.

"Uwaa! _Utsukushi_–_ssu_…"

Aku mengerjap. Tidak pernah berhenti dibuat bingung oleh mereka. Kenapa mereka datang ke rumahku?

"Kali, kubantu kau menunjukkannya pada mereka, (_Name_)-_chan_," Satsuki berbisik hal yang sama, terkikik, kemudian berujar dengan suara _minim_ kembali, "Lain hari, buktikan sendiri, oke."

Aku membiarkan bibirku mengukir senyum. Makasih, Satsuki. Mataku tertuju pada Akashi. Dia di sana, melihatku. Tanganku terangkat, bergerak, _"Um … bagaimana penampilanku?" _

"Yah," Akashi menunduk. Sekilas tadi … kulihat senyum lembutnya, meski tipis sekali dan sebentar sekali, "Tidak buruk. Cocok," katanya. Jangan tanyakan padaku. Alasan seperti ada sebuah bunga yang baru saja memekar di dalam diriku–kumohon jangan tanya. Baru kali ini aku dipuji. _Yeah_, menyedihkan memang.

"Momoi-_san_ memang lihai merias orang,"

"Iya, dong, Tetsu-_kun_! Uwaa, makasih loh!" Satsuki menerjang Kuroko dengan pelukan andalan seperti biasa. Kulirik pemilik surai _navy blue_–dan oh. Dia mengalihkan pandangan. Wow, ini menarik. Midorima masih membawa barang tak lazim di tangannya–uh, katakan padaku kalau itu bukan sebuah _figure_ Yuuki Asuka. Tolong. Kau maniak?

"_Boleh aku bertanya di depan 7 orang yang ada di sini?"_

Midorima menautkan alisnya saat membaca pesan yang kuketik di ponsel. Ia tak terlihat protes, itu artinya aku akan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"_Di tanganmu itu. Apa?"_

"Biasa. Barang-barang maniak milik Mido-_chin_,"

"_Chigau_! Ini _lucky item_!"

Aku terkekeh kecil.

"Hari ini (_Name_)-_cchi _memang cantik, _ssu_~!" Kise mendekatiku, memainkan ujung rambutku dengan jemarinya, "Bagai Tuan Putri!" aku hanya memasang senyum simpul. Tabiat macam pangeran yang memang sudah melekat dalam dirinya sejak dulu membuatku mahfum.

"Mulai deh, Kise nge-gombal."

Eh … ah. Aku tidak tahu. Kalau di puji oleh Kise sebegini biasa-nya. Kenapa tidak ada detak yang berlebihan … seperti saat ia yang memuji–oh. Mungkin karena Kise memang sudah bisa dilihat kalau sikapnya suka memuji fisik orang lain.

"_Saa_ … karena masih terlalu pagi untuk berdoa ke kuil, bagaimana kalau kita–"

"Ke taman bermain!"

"Momo_cchi_, malam tahun baru!"

"Yah …" Satsuki cengir, mengangkat bahu dan tidak terlihat peduli dengan fakta yang dikatakan Kise, "Apa hubungannya?"

Kise balik tersenyum, "Tidak ada, sih … oke, diputuskan! Kita ke taman bermain, ya–_ssu_!"

"Astaga, Kise, Satsuki …"

"Ehe. Tak apa, 'kan, Dai-_chan_?"

"Hmph. Kalian memang kekanakkan, _nodayo_," Midorima membetulkan kacamata dengan gestur khas-nya. Padahal mungkin dalam hatinya ia memang ingin ikut ke taman bermain di pusat kota, tapi tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"_Naik apa ke sana, ya?"_

"Hm-mnn, aku sih tadi ke sini naik motorku–_ssu_ …"

"Dai-_chan_ naik motornya, dan sisanya numpang di mobil Akashi-_kun_," Satsuki menyengir. Kesimpulannya hanya satu, berarti. Sejak Satsuki datang, mereka semua sudah ada di sini.

"Kalau begitu … kita naik mobil Akashi-_kun_ lagi, 'kan."

Aku menoleh padanya. Kemudian mengulum senyum tipis, dan ia hanya menghela napas sambil berkata "Baiklah" kecil. Sesuai seperti yang sudah diperkirakan–tapi yang berbeda hanya karena si pemilik surai _amber _akan menawarkan tumpangan pada Satsuki tapi Aomine sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu, menyuruhnya duduk di motor milik pemuda itu. Menurutku. Jika sudah begitu, tak ada lagi yang pantas ditanyakan. Entah Satsuki tidak peka. Atau pura-pura tidak sadar. Aku tidak tahu yang mana, dan masih menunggu untuk mengerti yang sebenarnya Satsuki rasakan.

Waktu sebentar cukup untuk sampai di taman bermain. Jam 9 terbilang malam, tapi kurasa tidak untuk tahun baru–karena itulah taman bermain masih ramai. Mengingat taman bermain ini cukup dekat dengan kuil, 10 menit dengan naik mobil atau motor.

Kise benar-benar semangat, memang ia lah yang selalu menjadi sumber berisik-nya.

"Uwaa! Ramai sekali, _ssu_!"

"Namanya tahun baru, Ki-_chan_."

Kami sampai di sana. Membeli tiket, masuk ke dalam, dan Kise masih saja melompat-lompat seperti belalang di padang rumput. Tidak bisa kutemukan bedanya ia dan seekor kelinci. Kami benar-benar hanya membuang waktu di sini. Menunggu tahun baru yang akan berlangsung sekitar 3 jam lagi. Kise menarik-ku ke sini dan sana, Kuroko kadang terlihat tapi kadang menghilang, Midorima entah kemana, Murasakibara sibuk keliling melucuti semua camilan yang terlihat menarik di sepasang manik _violet_, Aomine sibuk bertengkar dengan Kise, dan Satsuki mengekor di sebelahku. Akashi–ia … tidak tahu ke mana. Kuharap kita tidak ditelantarkannya di sini.

Ah. Aku ingin Akashi ikut bersama kita dibanding sendirian.

.

.

.

"Ahhh … Momocchi dan Aominecchi ke mana, _ssu_!"

2 jam setelah kami datang. Jangan tebak arti kalimat Kise karena sebenarnya aku pun tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku tidak bisa percaya ponsel-ku kehabisan daya–tulis bahwa aku menolak kenyataan. Dan kenapa aku harus tersesat di tengah lautan manusia yang menyesakkan. Kise tidak membawa _hand phone_-nya–bagus, kita tunggulah di sini hingga seseorang menemukan kita bagai anak hilang, Kise Ryouta.

"_Siapa suruh kaulari tidak jelas seperti tadi sambil menyeretku?"_

"_Mou_–_gomen_, _gomen_, _ssu yo_! Aahh, bagaimana ini, (_Name_)-_cchi_?!"

"_Kau saja tidak tahu. Apalagi aku."_

"Ah!" Kise menengok padaku, ekspresinya seperti anak anjing yang ingin minta makanan–dalam arti kiasan, aku tidak akan mau memberinya makanan jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh, "Aku punya ide, _ssu_! Kita naik Kincir Ria saja!"

Aku yakin wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi "Hah?" dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Karena Kincir Ria tinggi, kita, 'kan bisa lihat semuanya!"

… Benar juga, sih. Saking simpel-nya cara berpikir, Kise bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Kami tidak susah mencari Kincir Ria, karena memang benda itu sendiri sudah tinggi. Kami berjalan ke arah sana. Di depan wahana, Kise berbicara dan menyerahkan tiket pada salah seorang penjaga.

"Eh? Tidak bisa berdua, ya–_ssu_…"

"_Aku naik yang selanjutnya saja," _

"Baiklah," ia tersenyum, menaiki salah satu kapsul kincir. Saat kapsul lainnya berhenti tepat di depanku, sang penjaga menyuruhku masuk sambil mengulas senyum ramah. Aku baru saja menginjakkan sebelah kakiku sebelum ada yang menepuk pundakku, mengalihkan atensiku dan aku pun menoleh ke belakang.

A–Akashi?

"Kau sedang apa?"

"_Eh, itu … tidak, maksudku–Kise sedang menaiki ini dengan alasan karena benda ini tinggi dan memungkinkan melihat kalian … jadi, aku–"_

"Maaf, tidak jadi," Akashi menggeleng pada penjaga, dan ia hanya mengangguk maklum. Aku diseret pergi dari tempat itu, sejenak melupakan si matahari yang senang berceloteh–yang mungkin sekarang sudah berada di posisi paling atas Kincir Ria.

"_Akashi, Kise ada di–"_

"Hn."

"_Apa maksudmu 'Hn', Akashi!"_

"Nanti Kise juga turun sendiri," tanggapnya, tidak begitu peduli, "Yang lainnya sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang. Hanya kau dan dia yang seenaknya berkeliaran."

Aku mendecak kecil. Aku memang tahu bahwa cara penyampaian akan sesuatu dengan kata-kata silet begitu khas Akashi. Dan aku sendiri juga tidak ingin telat berdoa pada malam tahun baru. Jadi aku hanya menurut saja. Pergelangan tanganku rasanya hangat–mengacuhkan situasi bersalju dan suhu rendah. Tangan Akashi besar–mungkin aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena memang tidak terlihat seperti itu, tidak terlihat sejelas Murasakibara yang memang besar. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, aku merasa seperti anak anjing yang baru melakukan kesalahan.

Semuanya memang sudah menunggu di pintu keluar taman bermain. Aku meminta maaf sambil terkikik kecil, dan Kise baru kembali 10 menit berikutnya. Semua mem-_bully_-nya, dan aku hanya diam, tidak membelanya–memperhatikannya saja tidak. Iris-ku hanya terpaku pada siluet pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ yang berdiri di sampingku. Baru tersadar saat Satsuki mengguncang-kan tubuhku, dan mengajakku cepat beranjak dari sini.

Seperti tadi-lah _setting_-nya. Aomine dengan Satsuki, Kise sendiri, aku dan sisanya di mobil Akashi. Aku tidak tahu. Alasan … bisa begitu canggung hari ini. Entahlah. Mungkin ada yang salah denganku, atau mungkin yang salah adalah sekelilingku.

Harusnya kami bisa sampai di kuil dalam waktu 5 menit, terutama dengan cara mengemudi Akashi yang selalu membantah aturan lalu lintas, lampu merah pun diterobos-nya. Jika ada polisi kala itu, maka berdoa ke kuil hanya jadi bayangan saja. Memang. Kita sampai di kuil dalam waktu yang sedikit. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman–dan _what the heck_ dengan suasana hening seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu kemana suara Murasakibara dan Midorima yang meski tidak seribut Kise, setidaknya tidak setenang Kuroko ataupun Akashi sendiri.

Di kuil, sudah terkumpul banyak orang. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan taman bermain tadi. Kata Satsuki, selaku orang yang memakai jam tangan, sekarang jam 11 lewat 15. Empat puluh lima menit sebelum bergantinya tahun.

Aku tidak mengerti harus apa. Di samping tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, aku juga tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang. Jadi kegiatanku saat ini hanyalah duduk di _bench_ yang terletak di kuil, bersama dengan Akashi dan Kuroko yang sama-sama tidak berniat ke sana ke mari.

"_Apa yang Midorima dan yang lainnya lakukan ya kira-kira …"_

"Kenapa kautanya aku."

"_Akashi, kau ini sungguh jutek sekali."_

"… Masa? Ah, aku tidak tahu, omong-omong. Mungkin Midorima mencari _lucky item_-nya untuk besok yang katanya lonceng kuil. Kuharap biksu di sini tidak mendampratnya."

Aku terkikik-kikik, _"Memangnya iya?"_

"Tentang? _Lucky item_-nya atau biksu-nya?"

"_Tentang anak itik yang sedang berenang–ya _lucky item_-nya, Akashi." _

"…"

"… _Jangan merajuk."_

"Aku bukan anak umur 5 tahun."

"_Aku hanya bercanda. Berhentilah untuk _ngambek_." _

"Ya, ya. Terserah padamu."

Hebat. Ternyata konversasi ringan seperti orang tolol bisa jadi panjang dan membuang waktu, hingga sekitar jam 12 kurang kami semua sama-sama bersiap berdoa di depan kuil. Aku mengatupkan tanganku, berdoa. Lirikan sempat kuarahkan pada pemilik manik _crimson_, sebelum serius berdoa.

_Aku ingin … tahun depan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Semua hal berjalan dan bisa kuhadapi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus SMA dan masuk kuliah, lalu mengejar mimpi yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin membahagiakan _Okaa-san to Otou-san_, aku ingin bertemu lagi dengan Shu-_kun_, semoga aku bisa berteman dengan mereka seterusnya. Banyak yang kuinginkan. Tidak akan selesai sebelum pagi jika kusebutkan satu-satu. Aku ingin bisa menjalani apa yang ada, lalu, semoga SMA 3 nanti berjalan dengan baik, mengingat sebentar lagi akan kenaikan kelas. Lalu … aku ingin segera memahami apa yang tidak kupahami._

_Amin!_

Aku membuka mataku, senyuman kuukir. Koin kulempar hingga menimbulkan bunyi "Ting" kecil, lonceng kuil berdentang, salju yang meringkuh bumi semakin banyak saja. Ucapan "Selamat tahun baru" mengudara dari banyak orang. Tapi aku hanya menoleh ke kanan, menggerakan tanganku, membentuk sebuah arti. Akashi tersenyum, mengangguk, "Selamat tahun baru," usapan hadir di kepalaku–oke, aku positif dianggap anak anjing sepertinya. Padahal Kise lebih cocok di peran itu, 'kan?

"Selamat tahun baru, (_Name_)-_chaaan_!"

"_Yo_. Tahun baru."

"_Happy new year_–_ssu_~"

"S–selamat tahun baru, _nodayo_."

"Selamat tahun baru, (_Name_)-_san_."

Aku mengangguk. Berterima kasih pada mereka yang sudah mengucapkannya. Kami makan _ramen_ sesudah dari kuil, dan itu berakhir di jam 2 pagi. Akashi yang mengantarku lagi, aku heran kenapa ia bisa tak terlihat lelah setelah semua ini, dan untungnya ia bisa menyetir mobil dengan baik di jam-jam seperti ini.

"_Mengasyikan … ya?"_

"Kau sudah mengantuk. Lihat, kau menguap lagi."

Aku terkekeh, _"Memang. Tapi tetap seru,"_

"Tidur sana."

"_Siap …" _

Aku memberikan senyumku lagi. Salju tidak berhenti menjatuhkan diri di atas kepalaku. Jadi sebaiknya aku cepat masuk ke dalam rumah, dan tidur seperti apa kata Akashi.

"_Nite_,"

Aku mengerjap. Sebelum pintu rumah benar-benar kututup, aku masih melihat mobil Akashi yang menjauh. Aku … tidak tanggung jawab jika telingaku agak salah, Akashi. Aku tidak bisa bersuara. Tidak akan ada yang keluar dari bibirku, sekecil apapun suara itu. Tapi tanganku bergerak. Begitu sadar, tanganku sudah bergerak.

"Nite_ …" _

Ada yang … aneh.

Dalam diriku.

Sungguh!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

_Review_?

**Tsukuro Reiko** : Makasih udah mau _review_ ... XD gak aneh kok, boleh dipanggil apa aja. Waduh ... sering di bully? Lawan saja! Tabok mereka! /plak/ Serius, loh XD tabok aja kalo udah enek wkkwkwkw

**Syifa-sama** : Makasiiih haduuh untungnya feel-nya berasa yakkk XD emang mau cepet-cepet di _romance_ nih, wkkwkw XD


End file.
